Love Cookies
by figleaf
Summary: Ian and Anthony are taste testing new foods when one certain box of cookies causes them more trouble than they ever imagined. Ianthony Mature Audiences only.


**Love Cookies  
**

**Warning: The following contains strong language, and graphic representations of a sexual nature.**

Smosh ©Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla

* * *

"Look at all these yummy looking snacks!" Anthony excitedly cheered. Ian was smiling as well.

"You know, most of the stuff you guys send us is utter crap, but I think this time the snacks you sent us actually look somewhat edible," Ian grinned. "We organized the snacks by countries again. Here we have, China, Europe, Australia, Switzerland, Japan, oh look, more Canadian maple goodness too!"

"Which ones are we trying first," Anthony asked with a mouthful of gummy worms.

"H-hey! No! You're supposed to wait till I say we can start," Ian scolded his roommate. Anthony stuck a gummy worm out of his mouth at him.

"Switzerland sent us chocolate, and it's not melted this time. Let's try that!" Anthony suggested. Ian un-wrapped a chocolate bar and took a tiny bite.

"How is it?" Anthony asked. Ian growled and took a bigger bite and gave a thumbs-up. "It's good," he smiled with chocolate stained teeth.

The two eagerly excited boys continued testing the snacks, finishing up Japan, Europe, Switzerland, Canada, and pretty soon they had moved onto China.

"Bleugh! That one tastes like a burnt tire soaked in cat pee," Anthony leered at the piece of black candy he spat out.

"Hey, what's this," Ian asked, ignoring his reaction to the dreadful candy. "It looks really weird." He held up a pink plastic wrapped box covered in Chinese writing and hearts.

"It looks like a Chinese Valentine's day gift, or something," Anthony replied, inspecting the package. "Look at the side, there's a little cartoon of a boy and a girl kissing, and they're dressed really weird."

"Well, whatever it is, let's hope it tastes good!" Ian tore open the plastic and opened the box. Anthony came up beside him with the camera. "Oh, sweet! Chocolate cookies!" Ian reached in and took out one of the six cookies. "Awwe, they're shaped like widdle hearts," he said pursing his lips and making fake kissing noises.

"Well come on, dude. Try it," Anthony said with anticipation. They looked really tasty after all, but he wanted to catch Ian's reaction first before he tried it just to make sure they weren't bad.

"Okay. Here goes!" Ian sunk his teeth into the tiny chocolate confection and froze, his smile quickly vanished.

"What's wrong, are they really gross?" Anthony laughed.

"This… _this_…" Ian had a shocked expression on his face.

"It tastes like fish, doesn't it?" Anthony guessed. "I knew it!"

"THIS IS THE BEST FRICKIN COOKIE EVER!" Ian shouted with cookie bits flying out of his mouth at the exclamation. He immediately shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth and reached for another.

"What? Lemme try," Anthony demanded, climbing over him and snatching one from the box.

"No! I want 'em all!" Ian grumbled, but Anthony already ate the chocolaty treat.

"Holy shit dude, you're actually right!" Anthony said in disbelief. Ian had already eaten a third by now. "The last two are mine!" Anthony struggled with Ian to grab the last two out of the box when suddenly a yellow piece of paper flew out of the box. Ian turned his attention to it, but immediately regretted it when Anthony used the opportunity to shove both of the last two cookies in his mouth. "Woff fat?" Anthony asked with a mouth full of pastry.

"It's some kind of note," Ian replied picking it up. "It's in English." He began reading it off.

_"Dear Ian and Anthony,_

_You guys are awesome! I have enclosed a very special treat for you. The cookies are what you call an aphrodisiac. They are very strong so please only eat one when you need it *heart* They are for you and your girlfriends._

_Faithfully a Smosh lover forever,_

_Guan-yin._

Sweet!" Ian ended with a grin. "Who knew China could make such a frickin' awesome cookie?"

"Um, Ian…" Anthony slowly began. "Do you even _know_ what an aphrodisiac is?"

"No, but it's really frickin' delicious and I wanna find more!"

Anthony laughed nervously.

"I wonder why she only wanted us to eat one though."

"Ian…"

"And why did she want us to give our girlfriends one too."

"Ian!"

"That just seems really weird to me."

"IAN!"

Ian finally turned to Anthony.

"What's up?" He asked casually.

"An aphrodisiac is a type of sexual mood enhancer!" Anthony yelled out to the bewildered brunette.

Ian blinked.

"Sexual mood…?" Ian trailed off.

Anthony nodded.

"The thing we just ate three of…?"

He nodded again.

A heavy silence fell on both of them.

Both could hear the clock ticking in the other room.

"_What?_!" Ian abruptly shrieked, startling Anthony. "What's… _what the hell_… what does that even… **WHAT**?"

"Ian, Ian calm down man! You don't need to freak out!" Anthony raised his arms in front of him and tried calming him down but to no avail. Ian was most definitely freaking out.

"Those cookies we ate… are they like Viagra or something?" Ian asked, slightly horrified.

Anthony couldn't help but laugh at the innocence and naivety of his video partner. "No, it's nothing like that, Ian. You really need to chill out. I mean, those things don't actually work, they're just made to trick gullible people into buying their stupid crap so they can make money."

"So I'm not gonna get a boner?" Ian asked in an ingenuous voice.

"No Ian, you're not gonna pop a boner," Anthony smiled, shaking his head. "Not unless you think about creepy alien women in bikinis or something."

"Oh, good. Whew! That was a close one!" He sighed, wiping imaginary sweat from his forehead.

Anthony laughed at how silly his friend was being. "So what are we gonna try now?" He asked.

They started testing more snacks and by around the end, they had reached the final item. Ian was beginning to feel… kind of strange, but he continued on and ignored the feeling. He looked over at Anthony who was holding a box of Smarties. He suddenly began to notice how Anthony wore somewhat of a tight V-Neck shirt today, the one that shows off his pecs through the fabric. Ian also noticed the tight skinny jeans he had on were hanging low enough to reveal his boxers.

Anthony opened the box of chocolate covered candies and poured some in his hand. "Always love getting a box of Smarties! Want some Ian?" He held up the box to Ian and their hands quickly brushed together, causing a shiver to run down Anthony's spine.

"Thanks, Ant." Ian replied in a low voice.

Anthony almost instantly felt a rush of heat to his face when the words left Ian's mouth. He couldn't take his eyes of Ian, mesmerized as he poured the candies into his hand and one by one brought them to his lips, sucking them in his mouth slowly.

"Why… are you eating them one at a time?" Anthony asked, trying to act normal.

Ian's eyes locked on his.

"I like sucking on them first, then swallowing," he murmured in a sensual voice. "Don't you?"

"I'm not your…" Anthony trailed off, his voice cracking a bit. He felt something he didn't want to feel happening below his belt. "Uh…" He began blushing again.

"I'm not your _what_?" Ian asked, knowing full well what he was trying to say. "Man, is it hot in here? I think I'm gonna turn on the ceiling fan," Ian stammered, changing the subject.

"I'll uh, go with you!" Anthony blurted out.

Ian looked at him, slightly confused. "To turn on the fan? The switch is just right over there." They both got up and awkwardly went to the switch next to the kitchen. They lifted their hands at the same time to turn on the switch.

"Are you going to…"

"Oh, do you want to…"

"No, I mean, you go ahead…"

They were talking in circles then both put their hand on the switch. Ian's hand was on Anthony's and they looked at each other, without words.

"Do you feel kinda…" Ian trailed off, gazing in the cocoa pools above him.

"Turned on?" Anthony instantly finished his sentence. "The switch, I-I mean! Turn on the switch?" He stuttered. Ian began gliding his hand over his, still hovering over the switch and Anthony quietly gasped.

"Do you wanna…" Ian asked, unsure exactly what he was asking.

"S-sure," Anthony breathed, not really sure either.

Almost as quickly as the word left his mouth, Anthony felt Ian's lips crash into his own and he found himself being completely immersed in a heated kiss, their tongues not even waiting for the other, fighting for dominance. Ian pressed himself up against Anthony, grinding his hips against his, causing the taller to moan loudly. Ian was now pressing him against the wall, his left hand on it, while the other wrapped around the back of Anthony's neck, pressing their mouths closer to each other.

"Oh, fu-," Anthony barely managed to moan before Ian cut him off with his tongue.

"I wanna fuck you so hard, Anthony," he murmured hotly against his mouth. Ian's hands snaked their way up his shirt while Anthony clenched firmly onto Ian's ass, squeezing then running his hands up and down Ian's back. Ian responded by grinding himself harder against Anthony's hips, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable to the taller one, making him gasp out his name after every breath. Ian quickly pulled the shirt up over Anthony's head, and Anthony ripped open Ian's button-up flannel shirt, casting it aside.

"I'll get you a new one," Anthony murmured against his ear.

"I don't fucking care," Ian growled back, his sharp little teeth biting his neck. Anthony gasped at the pain, but didn't stop him. Ian's hands were running over his nipples, pinching and rubbing his palms flat against them in circular motions. Anthony's hands hurriedly began fumbling with Ian's belt, tossing it aside and ignoring the crash of the lamp it knocked over.

"Hold up," Ian whispered, releasing himself momentarily. He kicked off his shoes and rapidly began removing his remaining clothing. Anthony quickly did the same, both scattering their discarded clothes all over the living room, then immediately pressing their naked flesh together, satisfied by the overwhelming feeling of full contact.

"Anthony," Ian murmured as his tongue traveled from his neck to his biceps.

"Y-yeah?" Anthony breathed, with his eyes clenched shut. He was gasping hotly while running his hand through Ian's hair, ruffling it out of its usual bowl shape to a wild, messy, mass.

"Are we acting like this because of those fucking cookies?" he breathed hotly, tracing his tongue over his nipple.

"Uh, probably. _Oh god Ian_," Anthony gasped out. Ian got back up and their eyes were once again locked as they breathed heavily. "Get on the counter," Anthony suddenly whispered, causing Ian to become even more excited.

The kitchen counter was slightly cluttered with pens, envelopes, ketchup packets, and some other small objects, all of which swiftly ended up scattered all over the floor with the help of a firm hand swipe and being instantly replaced with Ian sitting on top, kissing Anthony. His legs wrapped around Anthony's torso, forcibly squeezing him against his flesh. Anthony felt Ian's firm erection pressing against his stomach as his tongue slid across Ian's in his mouth.

Finally Anthony pulled away from the kiss, leaving Ian hungry for more.

"Why did you…" Ian whimpered, but quickly realized what Anthony was doing. He had slunk down between Ian's legs and began playfully licking the head of his yearning member. Ian began feeling overwhelmed with pleasurable shockwaves, coursing throughout his body and he uncontrollably arched up at the sensation.

"A-Anthony, oh fuck, oh my fucking God, Anthony," Ian panted, with his mouth agape, his eyes rolling back and his hand gripping Anthony's sexy emo hair. Anthony continued to swirl his tongue over the tip and his hands began working the shaft, occasionally licking from the base, up and back down again. His glimmering brown eyes glanced up at his friend basking in the sheer ecstasy of another man's touch, his breathing rough and erratic, glistening beads of sweat covering his pale yet supple skin like a ripened fruit covered in the morning's dew.

Wanting to bring him more pleasure than he was already giving him, Anthony put his mouth around the pulsating rod, sucking and bobbing while his hand caressed the base where his testicles were.

This alone drove Ian into a wild frenzy. He screamed out Anthony's name repeatedly and began thrusting into his mouth as he felt the pressure building up.

"Oh God, Oh shit Anthony, I'm fucking coming," Ian panted out. Anthony kept sucking and stroking faster, then he felt Ian spasm as his hand roughly yanked on his hair. Ian moaned loudly as he came into Anthony's mouth, the hot, salty liquid sputtering over his tongue and drizzling out from the side of his lips. Anthony swallowed some of the white sticky substance before finally allowing Ian to slide his cock out of his mouth so he could gasp for air.

"Holy, fucking God, Ant," Ian breathlessly gasped. "You're so much fucking better than my girlfriend at this."

Anthony laughed heartedly and kissed him deeply. Ian felt Anthony spit some of his own cum into his mouth, tasting himself in Anthony's kiss. Strangely enough, he found it more of a turn on than he expected.

"Like the snowball?" Anthony smirked.

"I never thought I would, but yeah," Ian blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"I didn't think you were the kinky type," Anthony smiled mischievously. Ian laughed nervously and turned away, his cheeks rosy.

"Wanna try something else?" The taller boy purred.

"What?" Ian barely whispered.

Anthony looked around as though there were people nearby who might catch them.

"Anal," he whispered.

Ian tensed up at first, then after a millisecond of mulling it over, whispered back with a cheeky grin.

"Fuck yeah!"


End file.
